


You Hang The Stars

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Mama Bear AntLord [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Celestial Peter Quill, Exhaustion, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Minor Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Other, Protective Peter Quill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Quill has to step up and make sure that Scott gets the R&R he desperately needs.





	You Hang The Stars

Scott was on a deadline. A company he was setting up security for needed a visual by the end of the week, and _everything_ looked wrong. He wasn't quite sure what was wrong yet but nothing looked right. He knew it was staring him right in the face but he just couldn't pinpoint it. Was it the camera by the door? Maybe a window trip or a sensor was missing? Scott was running on three days with no sleep, and in the back of his mind he was pretty sure he had only been living on coffee. Cassie was out of town visiting her mother so she hasn't been home to cook and make sure he ate, and Quill was _not_ allowed to touch any appliance but the fridge so he wasn't as aware of Scott's food intake.

That would change soon though. Especially since Scott looked wrecked for all the wrong reasons. Tousled hair from running his hand through it endlessly in frustration, dark bags under his eyes from lack if sleep, eyes red...it was really a wonder that the celestial hadn't already tried to throw him in bed. Then again, Scott was the only one on their floor. Either Quill was down on the training floor or up on the family floor stealing food that somebody was probably making. Or Skittles. Sometimes Quill would steal the candy just to get a rise out of Tony.

At the thought of the engineer, Scott grabs the papers in front of him and stands from the couch, shaking his head a bit when his vision swims. Maybe Tony could figure out what was wrong. Maybe all he needed was a fresh pair of eyes. So with that thought, Scott makes his way to the elevator and asks FRIDAY to take him up to the family floor. It sounded like it came out as a inaudible jumble of noises, but the elevator moved up so he must have gotten his message across.

When the elevator doors opened at his destination, he stepped out and sluggishly looked around. He saw Quill and Tony talking about something in the kitchen, Stephen and the kids in the living room watching a movie, and even Bruce was reading at the kitchen table. The Stark's floor was really more of a communal floor, and both Tony and Stephen had given up trying to get everyone to use the proper floor. Not that they were trying very hard in the first place.

Things suddenly went into slow motion when he took another couple of steps. His vision swam dangerously again and this time he couldn't blink or shake it away. All he remembered was seeing the horrified look on Tony and Quill's faces before he felt himself crumpling to the floor and blacking out.

__________________

Quill was off of his stool faster than anyone could blink when they watched Scott's eyes roll back into his head and his body hit the floor. He was by the thief's side by the time Stephen reacted, and he and Bruce were quick to rush over and check Scott over. He had somehow managed to avoid a concussion, and when they both came to the conclusion that he had collapsed from exhaustion they turned to Quill.

"When was the last time he slept?" Stephen asks and Quill furrows his brows.  
"Last night?" He replies with little confidence.  
"Was he in bed when you went to bed?"  
"...no."  
Bruce frowns. "When is the last time he ate something?"

Quill wracked his brain for an answer and what he got had him cursing. He didn't notice Scott was wearing himself thin _at all_. Sure, he had been looking stressed the past couple of days, but it wasn't the first time. This not sleeping or eating thing though? Definitely new.

"Too long ago." He answers with a dejected sigh.  
"Take him down to bed. Make sure he rests, and have FRIDAY tell me when he's awake so someone can bring him something to eat." Stephen says calmly.

Quill nods and carefully slips one arm under Scott's knees and the other behind his back before standing up and shifting his burden in his arms so that the thief's head rests comfortably against his shoulder. Once he assures the others that he had Scott, Tony picks up the papers that has slipped from Scott's grasp when he collapsed and promised to bring them down later. Quill steps onto the elevator and FRIDAY takes them back down to their floor without needing to be prompted, and Quill makes a beeline for their bedroom as soon as the doors open. The pirate carefully deposits his boyfriend onto their bed, and after a bit of struggling, gets Scott changed into his pajamas and then pulls the blankets out from under him to lay over him.

The next couple of hours were spent laying out on the bed and watching tv, and keeping one arm wrapped around Scott and tucked into his side. It was one of the only ways Scott would _stay_ asleep. If Quill left him untouched on the other side of the bed, the fellow thief would no doubt wake up after a maximum of two hours and stumble out of bed to get back to work. Nestled into Quill's side like this though? Scott would sleep longer and when he did finally wake, he would be more amiable to listen. Scott admitted that he liked the feeling of security when he woke up, and it helped keep his mind from kickstarting as soon as he woke up.

A hand pulls itself from between Scott's chest and Quill's side hours later in the evening, and reaches over the space outlaw to wrap around his waist. Quill waited a few moments for the inevitability of his lover remembering what he should be doing, and when he saw Scott's eyes snap open a minute later, he tightens the arm he has around the younger man before he can move.

"How long have I been sleeping?!"  
Quill changes the channel on the tv at a sedate pace. "A few hours. You're done for today by the way." Scott opens his mouth but the pirate continues. "You need food and sleep...in that order as of this moment. Tony has your blueprints anyway so you won't be getting those back until tomorrow."  
To his surprise, Scott just sighed and clung closer to Quill's side. "...okay."

Quill smiles and asks FRIDAY to alert Stephen that Scott was awake, and barely thirty minutes later, someone was knocking on their bedroom door. The celestial slips out of bed with a small demand for Scott not to move and walks over to the door and opens it to find Wanda. She holds out a tray of food for both of them and points out a cup of tea that she firmly told Quill to make sure Scott drank. According to Stephen, it would help his body recover from the stress he put it under.

Quill returns to the bed after thanking the witch and closing the door with his foot, and Scott slowly sits up to accept his dinner. He ate without argument, actually scarfing down his meal much to Quill's amusement once he found out how hungry he really was, and drank the tea. At first he blanched and stuck his tongue out, but he grew used to the flavor and eventually enjoyed it to the last drop. Scott's eyes were already slipping closed when he laid back down and Quill cleaned up, but he kept himself awake until the god changed into his own pajamas and slipped into bed next to him.

The television is switched off, and Quill lays on his side so that Scott can snuggle into him and sigh contentedly. Before he fell asleep though, he pried his closing eyes open one more time to look up at Quill.

"Can you put up the stars again?" Scott requests with a mumble and Quill smiles.  
"Anything for you baby."

Quill holds out a hand and white light dances in his palm before he wills it to scatter to the top of the room. Small white lights of various sizes glow softly in the otherwise dark room, and Scott whispers a single word of thanks as he drifts off to sleep. It was one of the first things Quill learned to do when his powers came back, and it was actually for Diana and completely by accident. She had stayed on their floor one evening to spend the night with Cassie, but had woken up from a nightmare that even Cassie couldn't calm her from. Quill had heard the scream that Diana woke with and rushed to Cassie's room, and had tried his hand at helping calm the girl down before they tried taking her back up to Tony and Stephen. He had started with a simple white flame, but in his desperation to soothe the girl, he had one simple thought about the stars and his light reacted to it. Both Diana and Cassie had slept through the rest of the night. 

Once Scott found out, and saw what it looked like, it turned into a normal request. 

Quill was always happy to oblige him.

Once Scott was finally rested and rejuvenated, he finished his project the next day, and it came as no surprise to the pirate. Sometimes Scott just needed a break and he had to be forced to take one sometimes. Once the layouts were emailed to Luis, Scott made breakfast as he listened to the radio. Quill of course tried a couple of times to snag a piece of bacon or sausage here and there, but his hand was always slapped away and he temporarily retreated for a couple of minutes before trying again. It was always met with the same treatment.

"I swear I'm going to ban you from the kitchen!" Scott threatens as he fills a plate for Quill and hands it over before filling his own.  
"You would only get lonely."

Scott snorts and joins Quill at the table, and they both eat their meal quietly, enjoying the music coming through the speakers. After breakfast, dishes were put into the sink, but before Scott could start on washing them, Quill was dragging him into the living room. He opens his mouth to ask his boyfriend what he was doing, only to have one of his hands grabbed and feel Quill's other hand rest on his hip. Quill leads him gently through a slow song that comes on over the radio, and Scott slowly gives in to the gentle motion as the celestial dips his head to quietly sing the lyrics into his ear. 

Quill may be big, hot headed, and even a little bit of an asshole...but this? Only Scott got to see this gentle side to him. A lover's gentleness at least. He was, after all, a teddy bear when it came to Scott or any of the kids. A god when they were hurt or threatened. A friend to the team.

But a lover?

Only for Scott.


End file.
